Holes
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel Yelnats Is Sent To Camp Green Lake With Her Brother,Stanley. Little Does She Know,She'll Find Friends,Things From The Past,And Love.
1. Chapter 1

I walk with my brother, Stanley, down the road to our home. We just got out of school a few minutes ago and we have a LOT of homework to do. Something hits my brother and he falls to the ground. I get down to help him and see that a pair of shoes are what hit him.

"Are you okay?"I ask him.

"Yeah."He says before we look at the shoes that hit him.

They're white with big red X's on them. The sirens come and we find out we're in BIG trouble because the shoes are famous and stolen.

* * *

"It's all because of your no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing great, great grandfather."Our grandpa says at dinner.

"There is no curse on this family."Our mom says.

"There is on the men of this family."Our dad says.

I clear my throat.

"Angel didn't get so lucky."Dad adds.

"If only, if only the woodpecker sighs."Grandpa sings.

"Please don't sing that song."Mom says.

"The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies."Dad joins in.

"Please don't sing that song, not at my table!"Mom slams her fist down on the table to make her point.

"Mom, It's okay! Relax! Stanley and I don't believe in the curse anyways."I say to mom.

She weakly smiles at me.

"We're gonna need a damn good lawyer."Grandpa says.

"We cant afford a lawyer, Pa."Dad says.

"We don't need a lawer. Stanley and Angel will just tell the truth."Mom says.

* * *

"Angel Yelnats and Stanley Yelnats, please rise."The judge says.

Stanley, Dad, Grandpa, and I all stand.

"Stanley Yelnats the fourth."The judge says.

Dad and Grandpa both sit.

"I could send both of you to jail and not lose one bit of sleep over it."The judge says.

My breath hitches in my throat as I hear mom let out a small cry.

"But I don't know what good that would do. There's currently two vacancies at Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character. The choice is yours. Camp Green Lake or Jail?"The judge asks.

"Well, we've never been to camp before."I say into the microphone.

"Eighteen months at Camp Green Lake, kids."The judge says slamming his gavel down.

* * *

Stanley and I sit on a bus with our hands cuffed.

We look around as millions of holes come into view. Then people digging holes come into view.

This is gonna be a LONG eighteen months. But at least Stanley's here to help me through it.

I swear I see an African American male with a donkey and a wagon but when he gets close,he disappears. I blink thinking I'm going crazy.

We stop in the middle of some tents and old buildings. Stanley and I follow the Sheriff off the bus.

"Thanks for the ride"Stanley says to the bus driver before getting completely off.

"YO, FRESH MEAT!"I hear someone yell.

"So, where's the lake?"Stanley asks.

"Hey, what'd I just tell you? Don't be a wise guy! Follow me."The Sheriff says.

We follow the Sheriff into a building where a paunchy, older man sits.

He's very, very creepy.

"Sit down."The man says pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Stanley and I oblige. The Sheriff shuts the door as the man spits a sunflower seed into a jar.

The man picks up our files and opens them.

"What's with the sunflower seeds man?"The Sheriff asks.

"I gave up smoking."The man answers.

"Angel Yelnats and Stanley Yelnats. The fourth?"The man questions.

"Yeah. Everyone in our family names their son Stanley because it's Yelnats backwards. It's like this little... tradition."Stanley says looking scared by the look he's receiving from the man.

"My name is Mr. Sir and whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear?"The man asks.

Stanley and I let a few sounds of laughter come out.

"Yes Mr. Sir."We say.

Mr. Sir glares at us.

"You think that's funny?"Mr. Sir asks getting up from his chair.

"No Mr. Sir."We say.

"This isn't the girl scout's camp! Understand?"Mr. Sir asks as he goes to his fridge and grabs a soda.

"Here."He hands it in our direction.

Stanley reaches out for it but Mr. Sir pulls back.

"Boy, you're a bag of tricks."Mr. Sir says giving the soda to the Sheriff.

"Thanks."the Sheriff says.

"Ya' thirsty, Stanley?"Mr. Sir asks.

"Yes Mr. Sir."Stanley says.

"Well you'd better get used to it, you're both gonna be thirsty for the next 18 months."Mr. Sir says putting his cowboy hat on.

Mr. Sir takes us outside.

"Look around, Yelnats, what do you see? Any guard towers? How about electric fences?"Mr. Sir asks.

"No Mr. Sir."I say.

"You wanna run away? Go ahead. Start running. I won't stop you."Mr. Sir says.

"I'M WARNIN' YOU!"Mr. Sir yells to someone.

It's now that Stanley and I see Mr. Sir's gun in his holster on his belt. Mr. Sir looks back at us and see's we're staring at his gun.

"Oh, don't worry! This here's for yellow spotted lizards, I wouldn't waste a bullet on either of you."Mr. Sir says.

"We're not gonna run away, Mr. Sir."I say.

"Good thinking, Yelnats! Nobody runs away from here and you know why? We got the only water for a hundred miles! Our own little oasis. You wanna run away, them buzzards will pick you clean by the end of the third day."Mr. Sir says guiding us inside a building that holds shovels, boots, and orange jumpsuits.

A guy who has 'Lump' written on his hand is working. Mr. Sir throws two pairs of black boots to the floor. I pick my pair up.

"Undress."Mr. Sir says chunking an orange jumpsuit to each of us.

"I'm not unchanging in front of you!"I say.

Lump drops his smile and starts looking disappointed.

"Fine. Do it later."Mr. Sir says.

"You get two sets of clothes. One for work, one for relaxation. After three days, your work clothes will be washed, your second set becomes your work clothes, is that clear?"Mr. Sir asks.

"Yes Mr. Sir."We say.

"You are to dig one hole each day. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. Longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun."Mr. Sir says.

Stanley trips trying to get his jumpsuit on.

"Sorry Mr. Sir."Stanley apologizes.

"You need to keep alert for lizards and rattlesnakes."Mr. Sir says as Stanley gets back to his feet.

"Rattlesnakes?"Stanley questions.

"You don't bother them, they don't bother you. Usually. Being bit by a rattler ain't the worst thing that can happen to you. You won't die. Usually. You don't wanna get bit by a yellow spotted lizard. That is the worst thing that can happen to ya'. You will die a slow and painful death. Always."Mr. Sir says creeping both Stanley and I out.

A man with knee high socks,tan colored shorts,and a hat walks in.

"Stanley and Angel Yelnats. I just want you two to know that you both may have done some bad things but that does NOT make you bad kids. I respect you two."The man says.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake! I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor."The man says shaking mine and Stanley's hand.

"You start that touchy-feelly crap, I'm outta here."Mr. Sir says before he spits a sunflower seed from his mouth to the floor.

"Give them some towels, tokens, set em' up."Mr. Sir says while he leaves.

I grab my two orange jumpsuits and everything else Dr. Pendanski gives me while Stanley grabs and carries his stuff. Dr. Pendanski takes Stanley and I outside.

"You'll both be in D tent. D stands for Diligence."Dr. Pendanski says while leading us to our tent.

"That's the mess hall, there's the wreck room, and there's the showers."Dr. Pendanski quickly points everything out.

"There's only one knob because there's only one temperature. Cold."Dr. Pendanski adds.

"And there's the warden's cabin over there. That's the number one rule at Camp Green Lake. DO NOT upset the warden."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Yeah, he seems kinda mean."I say.

"Who? Oh, Mr. Sir? No, he's not the warden. He's just been in a bad mood since he quit smoking."Dr. Pendanski says.

I hope the warden isn't as grumpy as Mr. Sir.

"Hey mom! Who's the neanderthals?"Someone asks.

I turn and see a skinny African American boy with black rimmed glasses, a big and smelly African American boy, and a skinny Caucasian boy with a toothpick in his mouth and a hat on top of his bandana.

The boys eyes go wide when they see I'm a girl.

"Rephrase that! Who's the neanderthal and the girl?"The skinny African American asks.

"This is Stanley Yelnats and his sister, Angel Yelnats."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Yo, what's happening with barfbag?"The big African American asks.

Barfbag?

"Oh, Lewis won't be returning. He's still in the hospital."Dr. Pendanski answers.

"Stanley and Angel, meet Rex, Alan, and Theodore."Dr. Pendanski points them out.

So the skinny African American is Rex, the skinny Caucasian boy is Alan, and the big and smelly African American is Theodore.

"Hi."Stanley says.

"Yo, my name is X-ray and that's Squid and that's Armpit."Rex says pointing to Alan and then Theodore.

"And him? He's mom."Squid says jerking his head in Dr. Pendanski's direction.

"They all have their little nicknames but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names that society will recognize them by."Dr. Pendanski says.

I keep my laughter in as X-ray smiles in a sarcastic way at Dr. Pendanski.

"Theodore, why don't we show Stanley and Angel their cots?"Dr. Pendanski suggests.

"Go ahead, Pit."X-ray says to Armpit.

Obviously X-ray is the leader of the group.

"Welcome to your new home."Dr. Pendanski says as we enter the D tent.

"Barfbag slept here."Armpit says to Stanley while gesturing to a cot with a dried and disgusting stain.

"That one's yours."Armpit says to me while he points to a clean one.

"Thanks."I say putting my stuff on my cot while Stanley just stands by his.

I guess he's nervous.

"Keep your bed clean!"Dr. Pendanski says.

I go to Stanley and two other boys come in.

One's Mexican with a bandana on and the other's Caucasian with crazy blonde hair and a crazy look on his face.

"Hey, I'm Magnet and that's ZigZag."The Mexican one says.

ZigZag winks at me before going to his cot which is right next to mine.

I blush before turning my attention back to Dr. Pendanski.

"And this is Zero."Dr. Pendanski says pointing to a young African American boy with curly brown locks.

Zero lies on his cot not speaking and barely moving.

"Say hello to Stanley and Angel, Zero."Dr. Pendanski says.

Zero remains silent.

"You wanna know why they call him Zero? 'Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head."Dr. Pendanski says messing up Zero's hair.

"Did you tell them about the lizards?"ZigZag asks Dr. Pendanski.

"Ricky, let's not scare them."Dr. Pendanski answers.

"Hey, his name's not Ricky! It's ZigZag, aight'?"X-ray says.

"Stanley, Angel, if you have any questions, just ask Theodore. Theodore will be your mentor."Dr. Pendanski says while taking the hat off of Armpit's head.

"Got that, Theodore?"Dr. Pendanski asks him.

"Yeah, man, whatever dude."Armpit says.

"I'm depending on you! It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor."Dr. Pendanski says before leaving.

* * *

I'm outside talking with X-Ray when I see Stanley getting thrown to the ground. I look and see Armpit, Squid, Magnet, and ZigZag crowding over my brother.

But not to help him.

I'm running to him before anything registers in my mind. I reach him and I drop to his side.

"You okay?"I ask Stanley.

"Yeah."He says while I grab his hand and help him up.

"There's a water spigot over there."Armpit says to my brother.

My brother walks over to the water spigot while I look back at the boys.

"Which one of you threw my brother down?"I ask.

ZigZag, Squid, and Magnet all look at Armpit.

"Oh,so you think it's okay to throw him down?"I ask.

"What're you gonna do about it?"Armpit asks in a humorous voice.

"Only idiots mess with Angels."I say in a threatening voice.

Squid, Magnet, and ZigZag all 'ooh'.

"Careful now."I whisper in Armpit's ear before going to our tent.

* * *

I go to the mess hall for dinner. I get why they call it that. Everything here to eat is a mess.

I get some food(I don't even know if it qualifies as that!)and go to the table where Stanley and the rest if D tent sits.

"Here, this is your seat."ZigZag moves so I can sit in between him and Stanley.

"I'd say thanks but I'm still angry about earlier."I say sitting down.

"Hey, yo new kids! Hey yo! Neither of you dug today so neither of you would mind giving up your bread to somebody who did, now would you?"X-ray asks taking Stanley's bread.

"No, you can have it."Stanley whispers.

"Keep your hands off my bread and give Stanley his back, NOW."I growl at X-ray.

He chuckles before reaching for my bread.

I grab his hand and bite it.

"Ouch!"X-ray says in pain.

"Fine!"X-ray gives Stanley's bread back.

"Now was that so hard?"I ask in a stupid voice.

Everyone except Zero, X-ray, and Stanley laugh.

"So what'd they get you for?"Squid asks Stanley.

"Stealing a pair of shoes."Stanley whispers.

Everyone but Zero, Stanley, and I laugh.

"From the store or were they still on someone's feet?"Squid asks in his southern drawl.

"No, he just killed the dude first. You just left that little detail out, right?"ZigZag asks.

"They were Clyde Livingston's shoes."Stanley says.

"Sweet Feet?"Armpit questions.

"No way, no man you didn't steal no Clyde Livingston 'Sweet Feet' shoes."X-ray says.

"They were his world series cleats."Stanley says.

"Wait, how did you get em'? He like the fastest guy in the majors!"Magnet says.

"He only hit four triples in one game."Squid says.

"Clyde Livingston donated his shoes to this homeless shelter."Stanley says.

"Did they have red X's on them?"Zero asks.

Everyone at the table snaps their head towards Zero.

"You got Zero to talk!"Squid says amazed.

"Hey, yo Zero, what else can you do?"Armpit asks.

"Yeah, they did."I answer Zero's question.

How'd he know that?

"What did you do to get in?"ZigZag asks me.

"Act as an accomplice to Stanley."I say picking at the slop on my plate.

Everyone stops asking questions after that. I start thinking of when Clyde Livingston testified at mine and Stanley's trial.

* * *

_"Tell us something of your background, Mr. Livingston. Besides the fact that it was your donated shoes that were stolen. What other connection might you have with this case?"A lawyer asks Clyde Livingston who sits on the stand._

_"Well, I was an orphan. I grew up in that home. I don't understand what type of people steal from homeless children. Your no fans of mine."Clyde says that last part directly at Stanley and I._

* * *

I go to D tent and everyone is on their cots talking. I see everyone dressed for bed and I realize that I'm still in my knee length jean shorts and Paramore tee.

"Hey, Stan!"I say.

Stanley looks up from his cot.

"Yeah?"He asks.

"Would you hold this up for me while I get changed?"I ask holding up a blanket.

"Sure."Stanley says getting up and shielding me from the other's view with the blanket.

All the boys excluding Zero and Stanley strain their necks for a peak at me.

"I swear, if you anger me, It won't end good for you!"I say changing into my black and pink Adidas shorts and a black lace tank top.

I pull the blanket down and all the boys that were trying to look pout.

"In your dreams!"I say getting on my cot.

Turns out my cot is in between ZigZag's and Squid's. After the lights are out, I stay up because of the snoring and people passing gas in their sleep.

Finally, after three hours of staring at the top of the tent, I fall asleep.

"It's all because of your no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing great, great grandfather! That's who sealed our destiny! Why do you think none of his inventions work?"Grandpa says at dinner.

He's referring to mine and Stanley's father who is trying to find a cure for foot odor.

So far, he hasn't had any luck.

"Pa! I learn from failure."Dad says.

"It doesn't matter how smart you are, you need luck! Something we ain't got."Grandpa says.

"Yeah, well what about your father, the first Stanley Yelnats? He wasn't so unlucky, you told me he made a fortune at the stock market."Mom says.

"Some luck."Grandpa mutters.

"Yeah, he lost everything. He was robbed. By Kissin' Kate Barlow."Dad says.

Images of an overturned wagon, guns, a pretty blonde, and some native americans with her flash through my mind.

"No way! Did she kiss him?"I ask interested.

"Oh no, she only kissed the men she killed!"Dad says.

Grandpa nods in agreement.

"She left him stranded in the desert. No water. No food. For sixteen days."Grandpa says.

"If she'd have kissed him, she'd have killed him. And neither of you would've been born."Mom says.

I jolt awake after Squid passes gas in his sleep.

Ugh!

I lay down and try to ignore the stench as I try to sleep again.

* * *

Hope Ya'll like my first chapter! Please review and I'll post more!


	2. Chapter 2

The horn wakes me from my two minute nap.

I get up, pull on my orange jumpsuit and my black boots, and quickly put my hair in a side braid. I leave with the boys to the shed that says 'Library'.

"Smiling faces! Smiling faces! The early mole digs the deepest hole! Shovel's on the left, tortillas on the right!"Dr. Pendanski yells while Mr. Sir opens up the shack.

Turns out, it's not full of books but shovels.

"Come and get em'! Come on, Magnet, open them peepers!"Mr. Sir says.

Everyone grabs a shovel before going to the tortilla's and honey. I get one and shove it down my throat to avoid the taste.

I walk with Stanley as X-ray grabs the shovel out of Stanley's hand and throws his own onto the ground. X-ray sarcastically smiles at us as Stanley reaches down to pick up X-ray's shovel.

"Hey man. You picked up X-ray's. It's shorter than the rest of them."Magnet says before following everyone else.

"Smaller shovel, smaller hole."Squid says to us.

He walks off and I chuckle to my self.

He's my favorite.

Stanley and I follow everyone to the site where we're supposed to dig.

"This isn't girl scout camp, no one's gonna babysit you! You'll dig here."Mr. Sir says showing Stanley and I our spots.

"Now, if you find anything interesting, you are to report it. To me or Pendanski. If the warden likes what you find, you get the rest of the day off."Mr. Sir says to us.

"What are we supposed to be looking for, Mr. Sir?"I ask.

"You're not looking for anything! You're building character! You take a bad kid, make 'em dig holes all day in the hot sun, it turns them into a good kid. Thats our philosophy here at Camp Green Lake. Start digging."Mr. Sir says.

Stanley steps on his shovel to start a hole but falls.

"One down, ten million to go."Mr. Sir says before he walks to his truck.

I step on my shovel and am just barely able make a hole without falling.

I dig and soon, it's afternoon. I take a pause to look at the others and see that Squid, Armpit, and X-ray are all throwing their dirt into Stanley's hole.

"Hey, can you throw that into another pile 'cause it keeps getting in my hole."Stanley says before Armpit, Squid, and X-ray all say, "Shut Up!".

"It's all because of your no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing great, great grandfather! Elya Yelnats. It started in the little village, Latvia. He was shoveling in Morris Menke's barn when Myra, his beautiful daughter walked by, and that was it. So what does your great, great grandfather do? He goes to a fortune teller, Madame Zeroni, for advice. That's when our troubles began."Grandpa's voice says in my head.

Mr. Sir's truck drives up and I get out to see Stanley inspecting his blistered and bloody hands.

I take off my gloves to inspect them. My hands are the same.

"First hole's the hardest right?"Magnet says to Stanley and I.

We get in line for water and Squid pushes Magnet back to us.

"What are you doing man? Get your place in line, Magnet!"Squid says.

"Keep your hands off me, man!"Magnet says.

"So how'd it go your first day, Yelnats? Got some blisters on ya'?"Mr. Sir asks Stanley and I.

"Big fat blisters."Magnet mutters.

"Yeah."Stanley and I answer.

"Well, don't worry, everything turns to callous eventually. That's life. Next."Mr. Sir says.

After he leaves, I see Zero spit in his hole before starting to leave.

"You done already?"I ask.

"Don't you know? He's like the fastest digger in the camp."Magnet says.

"He's a mole. I think he eats the dirt."Squid says.

"Yeah, he's a weird dude."ZigZag says.

"Moles don't eat dirt. Worms eat dirt, dog."X-ray points out.

I roll my eyes before going back to digging.

* * *

Stanley and I are finally done with our holes but we're stuck in them.

"Help!"Stanley yells.

"Help! We're done with our holes!"I yell.

Finally, I hear Stanley make it out of his hole. He comes to mine and helps me out.

"Thanks."I say.

"No prob."He says before we go back to camp.

I shower(Very cold by the way!)and go to D tent to see everyone but Stanley. Also, to make things awkward, Squid and ZigZag are both shirtless.

I sit on my cot before a gunshot is heard.

"Stanley's out there!"I realize before running out to see Mr. Sir and Stanley.

Mr. Sir is holding his gun but he isn't aiming for Stanley. Stanley looks behind him at the shower walls and see's a yellow spotted lizard.

The lizard jumps and starts coming towards Stanley. Stanley runs and the lizard leaps. Mr. Sir shoots and the lizard is killed.

Thank God.

"Get your stuff."Mr. Sir says.

Stanley does so and he walks towards where Mr. Sir and I stand.

"Get yourself a good night sleep."Mr. Sir says.

"Yes Sir."We say before we run back to our tent.

We tell everyone what happened and they have mixed emotions.

"What color was it's blood?"ZigZag asks.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell."Stanley says.

"Well I wish I'd have seen it. BAM!"ZigZag says making Stanley flinch.

I hit ZigZag upside the head before sitting on my cot.

"If Mr. Sir didn't shoot it..."Armpit starts.

"Stanley, you'll be in the hole."Magnet finishes.

"Did you know that each one has exactly eleven spots?"ZigZag asks Stanley.

"Yeah man, but if you ever get close enough to count em'..."Squid acts like he's cutting his neck.

"You're dead."Squid finishes his sentence.

"Look, it's the lizards we working for man. We build their houses for them. I mean yesterday I saw like ten of em' in one hole."Armpit says.

"Man, we ain't digging for no lizards."X-ray says.

"What we digging for then man?"Armpit asks.

"Like Mr. Sir said, we digging to build some character."X-ray says.

Everyone but Stanley, Zero, and I laugh.

A gunshot makes us jerk our heads towards the opening in the tent.

* * *

I sit with Stanley as he writes a letter to our mom. Here's what he's written...

_Dear Mom,_

_We're having a wonderful time at camp. The food's great. Not as good as yours of course but we like it. We've been out on the lake all day. Once we pass the swimming test, we get to learn how to water ski. We've made lots of friends and the water's cool and refreshing. You'd like our counselor. He's a doctor. And we're really enjoying the wildlife. The others aren't bad kids. Like us they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, that's it for now mom. Say hi to dad and grandpa for us._

_Love your son and daughter, Stanley and Angel._

A hand snatches the letter from us.

"Who you writing to? Aww, you miss your mommy and daddy?"Squid teases.

"We don't want them to worry!"Stanley says.

"They don't care!"Squid says.

"Can you give us the letter?"Stanley asks.

"Believe me, their glad to be rid of you!"Squid says crumpling the letter and throwing it in the trash.

He leaves the wreck room and I follow.

"What the heck is your problem?"I ask.

"Your brother."He says.

"What did he do to you?"I ask.

"He came here."He says before turning and going to our tent.

Jerk.

I turn and go back into the wreck room.

* * *

I get my water from Dr. Pendanski before starting on my way to my hole.

"I think I found something."I hear Stanley say.

I turn and go back to the water truck.

"It's a fossil. You see that?"Stanley says as Squid,Armpit,

ZigZag, X-ray, and Magnet come over.

"Well that's interesting."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Do I get the day off?"Stanley asks.

"What?"Dr. Pendanski asks confused.

"Well that's what Mr. Sir said, that if I found something interesting, I get the day off."Stanley explains.

"Stanley, the warden isn't interested in fossils."Dr. Pendanski says giving the fossil back and taking Stanley's canteen to fill.

"Let me see that!"Squid says taking the fossil.

Everyone examines it.

"What is it?"Magnet asks.

"Man look! Look at the little fishies! Aww."Armpit says the last part in a sing song voice.

All of us stare at him.

"You know man, it looks like those cave pictures!"Armpit says trying to save himself from embarrassment.

Squid throws the fossil back to Stanley before they all walk off.

"I think Stanley belongs in a cave, man."I hear Squid say.

"I told you he was a neanderthal first time I saw him."X-ray says.

I resist the urge to dent his skull with my shovel.

"Guess there was really a lake out here once right?"Stanley says to Dr. Pendanski.

"It was a town warden's grandfather owned the lake and half the town."Dr. Pendanski says.

The pretty blonde from my dream and the African American that I saw while Stanley and I were on the bus flash through my mind. I go to my hole and start digging again.

I finish my hole and walk over to Stanley's. I sit on the edge while he continues to dig.

"That was some lame crap you pulled."I hear X-ray say.

"What?"Stanley asks.

"If you ever find anything, you give it to me, you understand? I've been here for over six months and never found anything. No one has! Why should you get a day off when you just got here? You know what I'm saying, that's only fair right?"X-ray asks.

"Right?"X-ray lightly hits Stanley in the stomach.

"Right."Stanley says.

"Call it an informed decision, dog."X-ray says before he goes back to his hole.

I shake my head at Stanley before going to ZigZag's hole. I jump into it and I tap ZigZag on his shoulder.

He turns and I avoid being hit with his shovel.

"Sorry. Habit."He says.

"It's okay."I say leaning against the wall of his hole.

"What're you doing over here?"He asks starting to dig again.

"I'm done with my hole but I don't wanna go back to camp alone."I say.

ZigZag shakes his head before looking at me.

"What?"I ask.

"Nothing. Just looking."He shrugs.

I nod before kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?"He asks surprised.

"Nothing. Just kissing."I say before pulling myself out of his hole.

I go to Zero's hole and see he already left. I decide that it's okay to go. I grab my canteen and shovel and leave.

I quickly shower and go into the wreck room to see everyone has finished their hole and are all doing various things.

Stanley walks in behind me and is pushed onto Lump who sits in a chair.

"Watch it!"Lump growls while pushing Stanley off of him.

"You watch it, man."Stanley says.

"What did you say to me?"Lump asks kicking Stanley.

Stanley falls and pushes the radio down when he grabs onto a table to help him get up.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to hit you."Stanley says.

Stanley falls onto Lump again and Lump tries to punch Stanley.

I run towards them and take a hit to the stomach. I fall and Lump tries to punch Stanley. Everyone crowds around as the rest of D tent tries to break it up.

"Hey, just chill caveman, alright?"X-ray asks.

Caveman?

"You okay?"ZigZag asks helping me up.

"Yeah."I whisper paying attention to the scene in front of us.

"You start a fight, the warden'll come down hard on all of us."X-ray says.

"Keep that punk away from me!"Lump yells before leaving.

We all go to the pool table and talk.

"Don't look at him! He's crazy, you understand me?"Squid says to Stanley.

"Hey, nobody messes with Caveman and Arch. Nobody."Magnet says.

Who?

"Did you see them back there?"X-ray asks.

"No, we don't wanna mess with anybody!"Stanley says.

A whistle blows.

"You comin' Arch?"ZigZag asks me.

"Sure."I say.

I'm Arch? Cool!

That must mean that Stanley's Caveman.

* * *

Hope ya'll like! Review for more!


	3. Chapter 3

For the People Asking,Angel's nickname(Arch)came from Archangels which are the highest ranked angels and her name is Angel. Also she's been standing up for her brother and she's high ranked in D tent:)

* * *

D tent and I sit in the mess hall while Dr. Pendanski asks us questions.

Apparently they do this 'therapy' every few nights. Bleh!

"What about you,Jose?What do you like?"Dr. Pendanski asks Magnet.

"I like animals."Magnet answers.

I smile at his answer.

"That's what got Magnet sent here in the first place."X-Ray says.

Everyone chuckles.

"Man,it's criminal the way they keep them locked up in cages."Magnet says.

"No,Jose,what you did was criminal."Dr. Pendanski says."

No,no,no,tell em' Magnet!They wanted a thousand bucks for just one puppy."Squid says.

"What?"X-Ray asks.

"Yeah,I would've made it out if my pocket didn't start barking."Magnet says.

Everyone cracks up.

"You boys-and girl-get one life and so far you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up."Dr. Pendanski says.

Stanley and I both chuckle under our breath.

"So,you're Caveman and Arch now. Big shots,got nicknames. Well let me tell you something,'Caveman and Arch',you both are here each on account of one person. Do you know who that is?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Yeah. Mine and Arch's no good,dirty rotten,pig stealing great,great grandfather,that's who it is."Stanley says causing everyone to laugh.

"No. You screwed your lives up,Stanley and Angel Yelnats. And it's up to you two to fix them."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Now it's not gonna be easy but you'd be surprised what you can accomplish once you set your mind to it. Even Zero here isn't completely worthless. What about you,Zero?What do you like to do?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

Zero does nothing but stare at the floor.

"You just won't talk with me,will you?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Man,he only talks to Caveman and Arch,yo."Armpit says.

"You think you're better than all of this?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"I like digging holes."Zero says after more silence passes.

"Then you're in the right place for it,_Buddy Boy._"Dr. Pendanski says.

* * *

I sit with Stanley on his cot while we read the letter that Mom sent us.

It reads...

_My dearest Stanley and Angel, _

_Your letters make me feel like one of the other moms that can afford to send their kids to summer camp. Your father thinks he's real close to a breakthrough. I do hope so because the landlord is threatening to evict us because of the odor. I feel so sorry for the old lady who lived in the shoe 'cause it must've smelled real bad. _

Stanley and I laugh.

"What're you laughing at?"Zero asks.

I notice he had come in and is sitting on his cot.

Zero comes and stands by Stanley's cot.

"Oh,just something our mom wrote. She said,'I feel sorry for the little old lady who lived in the shoe 'cause it must've smelled really bad'."Stanley says.

He and I laugh while Zero remains silent.

"You know like the nursery rhyme?"I say.

Zero just stares at us. Stanley and I look back at the letter and Zero looks at it over Stanley's shoulder.

"You know I feel really awkward with you reading over my shoulder like that so..."Stanley tells him.

"I can't read."Zero says.

What?

That must be horrible to go through life without knowing how to read.

"Can you teach me?"Zero asks.

"Um,you know,we're not really good teachers and we get tired from digging all day. We just wanna chill,ya' know. Just chill."Stanley says.

He and I stand and he puts on his hat.

"See you in there?"Stanley asks Zero.

Zero remains silent.

Stanley and I go outside and the rest of D tent come out of the Wreck room.

Armpit is dancing so Stanley and I start clapping.

"Hey,look at this guy!"Magnet says to us when they all get to us.

Armpit spins and stops.

He raises his arms and we all fall to the ground.

"Put it down,Armpit!"We yell.

ZigZag goes and pushes one of Armpit's arms down.

ZigZag helps me and Squid up from the ground. We all laugh at Armpit's confused face.

I hold onto ZigZag's waist while his arm is around my shoulders.

I could get used to this.

* * *

It's afternoon and we're all digging.

"Hey look!A cloud!"Squid says.

"Where man?"I ask looking up from my hole.

"Right there!"Squid points.

"Maybe it'll move in front of the sun."ZigZag says.

"Come on little cloud. You can do it."Magnet says.

"Please. That's all I'm asking for is just a little shade."Armpit says.

"Warden owns the shade,man."Stanley says.

"Maybe we'll get lucky!Maybe we'll get some clouds!And it'll rain for forty days and forty nights."ZigZag says.

"We'll have to build an ark and get two of each animal!"Armpit says.

"Yeah,two scorpions,two rattlesnakes,two yellow spotted lizards,all of that."I say.

"Hey!What you got there,Caveman?"I hear Magnet ask.

I get out of my hole and see Stanley inspecting something.

I follow ZigZag,Squid,Magnet,and Armpit to Stanley's hole.

"Hey X,I think I might've found something."Stanley says holding up a little golden tube.

X-Ray gets out of his hole and takes it from Stanley's outstretched hand.

"It looks like an old shotgun shell or something."X-Ray says.

"Nah man,it's too skinny to be a shotgun shell."Squid says taking it.

He gives it back to Stanley.

"It's not a shotgun shell."Squid and X-Ray both say.

"You see that little heart with the letters in it?"Stanley shows X-Ray something.

"Yeah."X-Ray says.

"K. B."Stanley tells us the letters.

"Let me see it. Let me see it."ZigZag says.

It's handed to him and I look at it with him.

"Yeah,that's Keith Barrenger."ZigZag says.

"Man,who's that?"Armpit asks.

"He was in my math class."ZigZag answers.

"Yeah,good thinking ZigZag,it must belong to him."I say.

Armpit takes the tube from ZigZag's hand,looks at it,and then passes it to X-Ray.

"Well,I'm gonna go show it to mom. Maybe I get the rest of the day off."X-Ray says.

"Rest of the day off?No,no,your hole's already dug,I'm not even close. I'm gonna be out here all day!"Stanley says standing up and looking X-Ray in the eye.

"Yeah,so?"X-Ray asks.

"So,uh,why don't...why don't you just hand it in tomorrow?You know,give it to mom in the morning,then you get the whole day off."Stanley says.

"That's good thinking,Caveman. I like that."X-Ray says before walking to his hole.

"Pretty smart,Caveman. Pretty smart."Squid says before everyone goes back to their holes.

I roll my eyes before going back to my hole and digging.

* * *

I stand in line waiting for my turn to get my canteen filled.

X-Ray gets his canteen filled before going to his hole. He fishes the golden tube out of his pocket and throws it to the ground.

He picks it back up acting like he's just found it.

"Hey mom!I think I found something!Come here for a second,I think I found something!"X-Ray yells.

Dr. Pendanski walks over and

X-Ray hands the item to him.

"It looks like a golden bullet or something,doesn't it?It's nice right?So I get the day off now right?"X-Ray asks.

"Well,you just might. We're gonna call the warden."Dr. Pendanski says before he grabs his walkie talkie.

"Hey Lou,you'd better get down here. I think we got something."Dr. Pendanski says into it.

"Yeah,we got something nice!We got something nice!"X-Ray says.

"We got something nice."Dr. Pendanski repeats into his walkie talkie.

After a couple of minutes,a nice(old)car pulls out. Out steps Mr. Sir and a red haired,freckled faced lady.

Yeah,you read right.

LADY!

The lady/warden walks over to Dr. Pendanski and takes the golden tube.

"Right over there."Dr. Pendanski points to

X-Ray's hole.

The warden takes off her sunglass and smiles. She walks over to X-Ray.

"This where you found it?"She asks.

"Yes malm."X-Ray says.

"Dr. Pendanski,drive X-Ray back to camp. Give him double shower tokens and a snack."The warden says.

I look at Stanley who looks like he wishes he would have turned the tube in.

"But first,fill everyone's canteen!"The warden says.

"I already filled them."Dr. Pendanski states with a smile.

"Excuse me?"The warden frowns at Dr. Pendanski.

"I had already filled them when you drove up in the car."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Excuse me?Did I ask you when you last filled them?"The warden asks Dr. Pendanski.

"No you didn't but..."Dr. Pendanski is cut off by the warden.

"Excuse me,now these fine boys-and girl-have been working hard. Don't you think it just might be possible that they have taken a drink since you filled their canteens?"The warden asks.

"It's possible."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Oh,it's possible is it?Arch!Can you come over here please?"The warden asks.

I get out from my hole and go to her.

"Now did you by any chance take a drink since he filled your canteen?"The warden asks me.

"I might have drunken a little."I say not wanting to anger her.

"May I have your canteen please?"She asks.

I nod before handing it to her.

"Oh God."I hear Dr. Pendanski mutter.

The warden goes over to Dr. Pendanski and shakes my canteen.

"Can you hear the empty spaces?"She asks.

"Yes,I can hear."Dr. Pendanski says.

I look and see Mr. Sir quietly laughing at Dr. Pendanski.

"Fill it."The warden pushes my canteen to Dr. Pendanski.

"If that's too much trouble,you can grab a shovel and Arch here will fill the canteens."The warden says.

"Armpit!Squid!Get them wheelbarrows out of the truck!"Mr. Sir yells.

"Zero!You take over X-Ray's hole!Caveman will assist ya'!"The warden yells.

Everyone gets their canteens filled before X-Ray gets in the truck with Dr. Pendanski.

"We're gonna dig this dirt twice!"The warden says.

"Ya'll be good now,ya' hear?"X-Ray says before he and Dr. Pendanski drive off.

"Get seed up over here!"The warden yells.

"Get seed up over here!"Mr. Sir repeats her.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

It's been a long day and right now Squid,ZigZag,Stanley,Armpit,

Magnet,Zero,and I are on our way to our tent.

"How did the warden know mine and Stanley's nicknames?"I ask.

"She's got the whole place wired."ZigZag says.

"Really?"I ask looking up at him.

"Oh yeah. She's got these tiny little microphones and cameras all over the place. Yeah,she's got em' in the wreck room. She's got em' in the tent. She's got em' in the showers."ZigZag says throwing his shovel away from him into a pile of shovels.

"Their not in the showers!"Stanley says.

"Man,don't listen to him!I've read his file,it says he suffers from um,acute paranoia."Squid says.

"Hey,that means she watches me everyday,huh?"Magnet asks.

"Man,he says she's got camera's and microphones. Not microscopes."Armpit says.

"Get outta here man."Magnet laughs.

I laugh before going into D tent

* * *

Review for more!


	4. Chapter 4

I dig with the others in our HUGE hole/underground thing. I lean on my shovel,tired from the digging.

"You okay?"Squid asks from behind me.

"Huh?Yeah,I'm just tired."I say.

I start digging again when I hear Mr. Sir and the Warden's voice.

"Today's the day. I can feel it."I hear the Warden say before she and Mr. Sir come into view.

"You know,the ancient Mesopotamians,they didn't have shovels!"Dr. Pendanaki says from the ground above us.

"Glad to have you back X-Ray!We could use your sharp eyes."The Warden says to X-Ray.

"Hello Warden."Dr. Pendanski says coming down to us.

I laugh when Armpit pushes

X-Ray away from The Warden.

"Malm,I think I found something."Armpit hands her a dial off the broken wreck room T. V.

"Are you trying to be funny or do you just think I'm stupid?"The Warden asks seriously.

Armpit isn't prepared for those questions.

"Um,no malm,I wasn't trying to be funny."Armpit says.

"Excuse me?"The Warden asks handing the dial back to Armpit.

"Well,Armpit,your little joke just cost you a week of shower privileges."Mr. Sir says.

Squid,Magnet,X-Ray,ZigZag,and I all groan.

"Everyone back to work!"The warden says.

"Man,you sleeping outside!"Squid says to Armpit.

"You heard her,back to work!"Dr. Pendanski says.

"Aside from that,everything's going real well."Mr. Sir says walking away with the Warden.

"I don't think so. I want results."The Warden says before their both out of hearing range.

I dig for a while more before I need to rest. I sit and ZigZag sits by me.

"I'm tired."I say leaning my head on ZigZag's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Get back to work."ZigZag mimics the Warden.

I laugh before standing and doing just that.

* * *

"Four days. Four long days and this is all you jackasses got to show for it."The Warden says from above ground. Fine,miss priss.

"I ain't on stupid pills!"I hear Mr. Sir yell.

"What are you jawing about?"The Warden asks him.

"If you can't get em' to dig any faster then you can grab a shovel and join em'!How bout' that?"The Warden asks.

"Get to work!This ain't no kindergartners in the sandbox,I wanna see some effort here!Or I'll put a hurt on ya'!"Mr. Sir yells.

I silently groan but continue to work.

* * *

We all stand in front of the mess hall porch.

"Listen up!After the behavior exhibited these past several days,the warden and I have decided that your character building would be best served by returning to the digging of individual holes."Mr. Sir says.

"On to you."He mutters to Dr. Pendanski.

"Alright!Let's go dig,boys and girl!"Dr. Pendanski says.

"Let's go!Let's go!Let's go!"Dr. Pendanski yells.

Everyone,like usual,follows.

* * *

Stanley,the rest of D tent,and I all stand by the water truck where Stanley is getting his canteen filled.

"Water's the most precious commodity on the face of the planet. All life begins with water. So think of it this way...I'm giving you life. Say thank you."Mr. Sir says giving Stanley his canteen back.

"Thank you,Mr. Sir."Stanley says with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Next!"Mr. Sir yells before he takes Zero's canteen.

A little bit of thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Don't get your hope's up!Them storms never make it past the mountains."Mr. Sir says.

"Well maybe this time they will."I say.

"I got a story for you girl scouts!"Mr. Sir says giving Zero's canteen back.

"Once upon a time,there was a magical place where it never rained. The end!"Mr. Sir says before he starts laughing.

"I don't get it."Squid says to Zigzag and I.

"Have a nice day."Mr. Sir says getting into his truck.

"I never get anything he says."Squid says as we go back to our holes.

"Hey guys!"Magnet says as Mr. Sir drives away.

"What?"We all answer.

"Anybody want some sunflower seeds?"Magnet asks holding up Mr. Sir's sunflower seed bag.

He must've stolen it out of the truck! Everyone but Stanley,Zero,and I give sounds of approval.

"I can't help it,man. My hands are like magnets!"Magnet says as X-Ray goes and takes some seeds.

Armpit takes the bag from X-Ray and gets some seeds.

"I'll take some of those!"ZigZag says before Armpit throws him the bag.

ZigZag catches it and puts his hand in the bag.

"Hey Zig,come on man!Hurry up!"Squid says.

I look at Mr. Sir's truck to see it turning around.

"Hey,Mr. Sir's comin' back!Hey,he's comin' back,he's comin' back!"Magnet yells.

ZigZag throws the bag to Stanley who misses it.

The sunflower seeds fall out of the bag into his hole.

"Oh,Stanley!Butterfingers!"ZigZag says.

"Better hide it!"X-Ray yells.

Stanley tries to hide it and I try to go help but Squid grabs me before I can.

"It's his problem."Squid says to me before he puts me back at my hole.

By the time I'm able to go to Stanley,Mr. Sir is here.

Stanley sits down acting as if he'd been doing it since Mr. Sir left.

Mr. Sir gets out of his truck and looks at our holes before getting to Stanley's.

"Well,well,how did this get here?"Mr. Sir asks him.

"What?"Stanley asks innocently. Well he is innocent but if ZigZag wouldn't have thrown that bag to him,he'd be okay right now.

"How did that get there?Did it fall from the sky?Huh?" asks pointing to the uncovered sunflower seeds and the half hidden bag.

"No."Stanley says getting up from the ground and grabbing the bag.

I look at Magnet to see him with a pleading face.

"I stole it out of your truck."Stanley covers for Magnet.

"I think maybe the warden'll like to see what you found." says beckoning for Stanley to follow him.

"Ya'll having a nice day?" asks us.

"Yes Mr. Sir."We all say.

"Hey,what're you doin',dog?"

X-Ray asks Stanley as he walks by.

"Let's see what turns up." says before he and Stanley leave in the truck.

After their out of sight,I get out of my hole and go to ZigZag's.

"What the heck was that?!"I ask angrily.

He looks up from his hole.

"What was what?"He asks confused.

"You just got my brother in trouble by throwing that dumb bag of sunflower seeds into his hole!"I yell.

He gets out of his hole and stands in front of me.

"Maybe your brother deserved it!"ZigZag says.

"What did he ever do to you?!"I ask.

Squid and X-Ray come and pull us away from each other.

"I think he thinks what I thought when I first met your brother."Squid says to me.

I give him a confused look.

"I said 'what Stanley did to me was come here',remember?"Squid asks.

"Oh yeah!"I say.

"By the way,I didn't mean that."Squid says.

"It's okay. Well,I'm gonna get back to digging."I say kissing his cheek.

I go back to digging and after a little,I'm done.

I see Zero digging Stanley's hole and I realize... Zero wants to help my brother. I jump down into Stanley's hole.

"I'm gonna help you if that's alright?"I ask.

Zero looks up,gives a small smile,and nods.

We dig and soon,we're done. We get out of the hole and go sit by Zero's finished hole.

Soon,Stanley comes walking up to us.

"Look who showed up!"ZigZag yells.

"Hey man!We thought you were dead for sure!"Squid yells.

"Hey Caveman!What'd you say?"Magnet asks.

"Nothing."Stanley says.

"What'd she do to you?"I ask.

"Nothing."Stanley says.

"Nothing?"We question.

"Yeah,she didn't do nothing."Stanley says before he realizes his hole is already dug.

"What is this?Thank you guys!"Stanley says.

"Don't look at us!"Magnet says.

"Yeah,it was Arch and Zero!They sure do like do dig holes!"ZigZag says.

"They could dig a hole to China!"Armpit says.

"Yeah,but then where would them Chinese kids dig to?"Squid asks.

"Man,shut up!"Armpit says.

"Why'd you dig my hole guys?"Stanley asks Zero and I.

"'Cause you're my brother."I say.

"What about you,Zero?"Stanley asks.

"You didn't steal the sunflower seeds."Zero answers.

"Yeah but neither did you."Stanley says.

"Neither of you stole the shoes."Zero says.

How does he know we didn't?

"You still wanna learn how to read?"I ask after a moment of silence.

Zero nods.

"Alright man."Stanley says as we all shake hands.

I smile and realize,this could be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

We're in the dinner line when I hear Mr. Sir complaining about the price of onions.

"I'll taste it!"He says.

It's then that I see two fresh,wounds on his left cheek. It looks like from a pocket knife or something.

"Woah!What happened to your face?"Squid asks him.

Not a good thing to ask.

Mr. Sir grabs Squid's collar and brings him closer.

"Something the matter with my face?Huh?"Mr. Sir asks.

"No!No Mr. Sir."Squid nervously gets out.

"You got that right!"Mr. Sir says before he throws Squid backwards onto the floor.

I run to help him.

Mr. Sir walks out from behind the food line.

"Anybody see something wrong with my face?Huh?I think I'm kind of pretty don't you?!"Mr. Sir yells.

"Yes Mr. Sir!"Everyone says.

Mr. Sir turns to Squid and I on the floor.

"Clean this up."He says to us.

He starts walking away as Dr. Pendanski speaks.

"I think we've just learned a valuable lesson. We're all people and Mr. Sir is a very sensitive man!"Dr. Pendanski tells us.

I look at Mr. Sir as he angrily tips some stuff over.

I roll my eyes before helping Squid up from the floor.

"Your head okay?"I ask.

"Yeah. Thanks."He says.

"Welcome."I smile.

* * *

Mr. Sir fills my canteen before giving it back to me.

"Next."He says before Stanley hands him his empty canteen.

"You thirsty Yelnats?"Mr. Sir asks my brother.

"Yes Mr. Sir."Stanley answers.

Mr. Sir turns the water on and he lets it make a puddle of mud on the ground. He turns off the water and gives Stanley his still empty canteen.

"That should hold you. Next."Mr. Sir says before he gets Zero's canteen. I go to Stanley's hole(Mine is dug because I've learned to become a fast digger like Zero).

Stanley sits by me before Zero comes over.

"Want some water?"Zero asks Stanley.

Stanley drinks some og Zero's water before speaking.

"You remember that golden tube I found?"Stanley asks.

"Yeah."I answer taking a sip of water from my canteen.

"I think that the tube was a tube of lipstick and K. B. stands for Kate Barlow."Stanley says.

"Kissin' Kate Barlow?"Zero questions.

"Kissin' Kate Barlow."Stanley whispers to himself before they start digging their holes.

The pretty blonde from my dream keeps coming to mind and I realize,it's Kissin' Kate Barlow.

The reason she's been in my mind is because she robbed my great grandfather!Who knew getting caught with those shoes would help uncover this?

* * *

I sit with Stanley and Zero as we teach him how to spell and read.

"Z-E-R-O."I say and write it at the same time.

"I can help you dig your hole so you won't be so tired to teach me."Zero says to Stanley.

"No,I'm fine."Stanley lies.

"Look,you're a slow digger."Zero says.

"Well are you gonna help Angel?"Stanley asks.

"Angel is nearly as fast at digging as I am. By the time I get done helping you,she'll be here on her cot."Zero says.

"I'll help you two when I get done with my hole so I'll have something to do. That way,we'll all be done at the same time."I say.

They both nod.

Zero writes his name and with Stanley's help,he gets it.

"There ya' go."I smile.

"You know Zero's not my real name."Zero says.

"It's not?But even Pendanski calls you that."I say surprised.

"My name's Hector. Hector Zeroni."Zero says.

"Nice to meet you Hector."I say as we all shake hands.

I smile as we start to spell again.

* * *

Zero,Stanley,and I dig Stanley's hole while Zero talks about our agreement.

"Twenty-six letters. So we can do five letters a day for four days and then six letters on the fifth day."Zero says.

"That's some good math."I say.

"I'm not stupid. I know everyone thinks I am but I just don't like answering stupid questions."Zero says.

"Hey yo Caveman!Must be pretty easy working with you own personal slaves and all huh?"X-Ray asks.

"'Sup stupid."X-Ray says to Zero.

"Come on Squid."X-ray says.

"Stupid."Squid says pushing some dirt into our hole.

Jerk.

* * *

Stanley,Zero,and I sit on Stanley's cot while Zero's writing.

"M-O-M."Zero spells and writes.

"We weren't always homeless."Zero says.

Must be talking about his mom.

"I remember we used to live in a lot of different places and then?We didn't live anywhere."Zero says.

"Must've been hard."I say.

"Yeah. My mom had problems...but she would try so hard to make a better life for us. She always used to say,'I love you more than air'. She couldn't take me everywhere she went. I used to ask to wait on a porch or a playground. Then one day she didn't come back."Zero sadly says.

"What happened to her?"Stanley asks.

"I don't know. That's what bothers me the most. If I could,I'd hire a whole team of private investigators just to find her...or to find out what happened to her. I used to wait at Laney park."Zero says.

"Laney park?"I ask.

Zero nods.

"We used to go to Laney park all the time!"Stanley says.

"Really?I used to sleep in the tunnel next to the swinging bridge."Zero says.

"But no biggie."He adds one he see's our shocked faces.

* * *

REVIEW FOR MORE!

MWAH!

xx-Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Zero and I help Stanley dig as comes with lunch.

"Let's go boys and girl!"He yells.

"Where's your whip Caveman?You don't want your slaves to be slacking off!"Armpit says as he passes by.

"It's not slavery,it's an agreement!"Stanley yells.

"Whatever dude."Armpit says.

We get out of our hole and go get our lunch. Stanley and I just get apples because we HATE bologna!

Stanley goes back to his hole while I sit by my finished one.

I turn and see ZigZag going to Stanley who is sitting by his hole. This can not be good.

"How about I give you my cookie and you let me dig your hole?"ZigZag offers.

Stanley does nothing but take a bite out of his apple.

"Come on. Take it."ZigZag pushes the cookie towards Stanley.

"Look,I get it alright?I'll dig my own hole from now on. Just let me eat my lunch."Stanley says.

"He isnt gonna take it."ZigZag laughs.

ZigZag crouches down in front of ZigZag.

"Come on. Eat the cookie!"ZigZag says pushing the cookie to Stanley's mouth.

Stanley pushes it away so ZigZag pushes him.

"Back off man!"Stanley says standing up only to nearly fall when ZigZag pushes him again.

"Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey!What's going on here?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Nothin' mom!We were just foolin'. Right?"Squid says.

"No,I saw what was going in. Go on Stanley,teach him a lesson. Hit him back."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Yeah,teach me a lesson."ZigZag taunts.

"Yeah,Stanley!Teach him a lesson!"Armpit says.

ZigZag pushes Stanley while taunting him and Stanley weakly slaps him.

It's enough to get ZigZag angry. ZigZag pushes Stanley into the dirt and ZigZag starts punching Stanley.

"Stop!"I yell before Squid stops me from helping.

He grabs onto my waist with a death grip. I'm forced to watch my brother get beat up.

Stanley and ZigZag roll into a hole before Stanley hits ZigZag. Stanley gets out of the hole only for ZigZag to punch him in the face.

Stanley falls to the ground.

"STANLEY!"I yell struggling against Squid.

"That's enough!"Dr. Pendanski yells. Zero doesn't listen to Dr. Pendanski as he jumps onto ZigZag's back.

He starts choking ZigZag and they fall on the ground with Zero still choking him.

"Zero!Stop man he can't breath!"Armpit yells as he tries to get Zero to let go.

Dr. Pendanski fires his rifle in the air.

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!WHEN I SAY TO END SOMETHING I MEAN END IT!NOW GET BACK TO YOUR HOLES!"Dr. Pendanski yells.

Squid finally lets go of me.

I run to Stanley as Zero helps him up. I hug Stanley.

"Thank God you're okay."I whisper.

I pull away only for the warden and Mr. Sir to pull up.

Oh joy!

We all gather around as Dr. Pendanski speaks.

"Basically,Zero almost killed Ricky."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Basically?"The warden questions.

"Ziggy was beating up the Caveman,right?And then Zero started choking ZigZag. I had to pull Zero off of him."Armpit says.

"Yeah,I mean,Zig just got a little hot. Out in the sun all day,the blood starts to boil."X-Ray says.

"Is that what happened,ZigZag?"The warden asks going over to ZigZag and Squid.

"Yep. Like X-ray said,workin' all day out in the hot sun,while Caveman just sits around and does nothin'."ZigZag says.

My mouth gapes open.

"Excuse me?Caveman digs his hole just like everyone else."The warden says.

"Sometimes."ZigZag says.

"Excuse me?"The warden asks getting annoyed.

"Malm,Zero and Arch's been digging a part of Caveman's hole everyday."Squid steps in.

"You're not digging holes no more?Huh?"Mr. Sir asks Stanley.

"Arch and I are teaching Zero how to read."Stanley says.

"What?"Mr. Sir asks.

"He's a smart kid."Stanley says.

"Smart?Oh yeah?Hey Zero!What does C-A-T spell?Huh?What's it spell?"Dr. Pendanski asks a silent Zero.

"Yeah he's a real genius. He's so stupid,he doesn't even know he's stupid!"Dr. Pendanski says.

"Ok,from now on,I don't want ANYONE digging anyone else's hole. And no more reading lessons."The warden directs the last part to Stanley.

"Why?I mean if the hole gets dug,who cares who's digging it,right?"Stanley asks.

"You wanna know why you're digging holes?'Cause it's good for you. It teaches ya' a lesson."Mr. Sir tells him.

"If Zero digs your hole for you,you aren't learning your lesson,are you?"The warden asks.

"Well,why can't I still just dig my hole and teach him how to read?"Stanley asks.

"Because I said so."The warden says.

"We know you mean well Stanley,but the mental stress just causes his brain too much of a challenge. That's what made his blood boil,not the hot sun."Dr. Pendanski says.

"I'm not digging anymore holes."Zero says.

"Good."The warden says.

Dr. Pendanski takes ZigZag's shovel and hands it to Zero.

"I mean,you might as well teach this shovel to read. Go on,take it. It's all you'll ever be good for. D-I-G. What's that spell?"Dr. Pendanski asks as Zero drops his water canteen on the ground.

Zero acts like he's thinking before he swings the shovel like a baseball bat. It hits Dr. Pendanski's face.

He falls over unconscious.

"Dig."Zero answers Pendanski's question.

Still holding the shovel,he starts running.

"GO ZERO!GO!"Stanley and I yell.

Mr. Sir starts after him. He gets his gun out.

"Don't shoot!He can't go anywhere!"The warden yells causing Mr. Sir to stop and look at her.

"You think I was gonna shoot him?!"Mr. Sir asks her.

"The last thing we need is an investigation."The warden says.

"I know that!Misinterpretation!Let him go then!"Mr. Sir yells before walking to the car.

"I want round-the-clock guards on all water sources!"The warden yells as she pours the rest of Zero's canteen on Dr. Pendanski.

"I still expect eight holes."The warden says to us before she walks to her car.

Dr. Pendanski starts getting up.

"I'll have the chicken tenders,warden..."Dr. Pendanski gets out before he falls back unconscious.

* * *

Stanley and I walk to our tent only to hear the warden,Mr. Sir,and Dr. Pendanski's voices inside it.

"I'm feeling queasy. Take it or leave it."Mr. Sir says.

"You still poutin'?"The warden asks.

"No,I'm not pountin'. I'm just askin',are we sure that he had no family?"Mr. Sir asks.

"He was a ward of the state. He was living on the streets when he was arrested."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Is there some prissy caseworker that might ask questions?"The warden asks.

"He had nobody. He WAS nobody."Dr. Pendanski says.

"I want you to destroy his records. He was never here. Can you get into the state files from our computer?"The warden asks.

"I can do anything. But I'm telling you,no one is going to come looking for him. No one cares about Hector Zeroni."Dr. Pendanski says.

Stanley and I walk into the tent.

"We do."Stanley says.

"They was all in this thing together."Mr. Sir mumbles.

They all start to leave but Mr. Sir stops to say something to us.

"His blood's on ya'lls hands then."Mr. Sir says before he follows the others out.

Stanley and I look at each other in disbelief.

* * *

Everyone lies on their cots talking about Zero.

"Man,if he's not back by morning?He's dead."Armpit says.

"He's dead either way. If he stays out there or if he comes back."X-Ray says.

"Hey,when do ya' think their gonna find his body?"ZigZag asks.

"What body?Man Zero's buzzard food."Squid says.

"Ya' know what?They'll pick out the eyeballs first."Squid says before he makes an absolutely DISGUSTING sound.

"Lord,I can't believe you just said that."X-Ray says.

"Squid,that's disgusting."ZigZag says while Squid laughs.

I turn so my back faces them.

I go to sleep while trying to block their conversation out.

* * *

I finished my hole long ago,but I still sit by it. Thinking of Zero.

"She left him stranded in the desert. No water. No food. For sixteen days!"Grandpa's voice says in my head.

"But grandpa,how'd he survive?"Stanley's voice asks.

"They said he found refuge on God's thumb."Grandpa's voice says.

"What's God's thumb?"My voice asks.

"Who knows?He was half crazy when they found him."Grandpa's voice says.

"ZERO!"I hear Stanley yell.

I look up to see him helplessly screaming Zero's name out over the desert. I hear an engine.

I look behind me and see the yellow school bus coming to drop a passenger off.

"ZERO!"Stanley yells again.

I get up and side hug him.

"It's hopeless,isn't it?"He asks me sadly.

"Not necessarily."I lie.

"If you're done with your hole,how 'bout we go meet the new kid?"I suggest.

"Okay."He mumbles while getting his stuff.

I get my stuff and we go back to camp.

* * *

Brian(The new kid)sits at the dinner table.

"So,what're ya' in here for,Twitch?"X-Ray asks him.

The poor kid is already deemed Twitch because of how he fidgets every few seconds.

"Oh,joy ridin'. I guess I never really planned to steal one or nothing but when I walk past a really nice car?I just start twtchin',ya' know?Oh,you think I'm jumpy now?You should've seen me behind the wheel of that Mustang convertible,whoo!"Twitch says.

* * *

I look at everyone as they sleep. I get up from my cot and slip on my jumpsuit over my tank top and shorts.

I go to my crate and grab my bag that I had brought when Stanley and I were sent here. I make sure I have what I need.

I have my flashlight,extra batteries,fully filled canteen,two other pairs of shorts,two other pairs of tank tops,and some gum.

I stuff my other jumpsuit(My clean one)in my bag. I put on my boots and lace them up. I grab my stationary box and quickly write the guys a note.

I also write Stanley a note.

The one to the boys reads...

_Dear D tent,_

_If you notice I'm not here(which you should)it's because I'm going to try and find Zero. I need to see if I can get him back here. If we can't make it back,know that each of you have made these last few months at Camp Green Lake AMAZING. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Angel 'Arch' Yelnats._

The one to Stanley reads...

_Dear Stanley,_

_I'm going to try and find Zero. I KNOW that I'll probably not make it back but I'm too adventurous and you know that. PLEASE tell mom,dad,and grandpa that I LOVE them. I love you too Stanley. You're an amazing brother._

_Love your sister,_

_Angel Yelnats._

I put my notes in envelopes. The one to the guys says 'D TENT GUYS' on the front while the one to my brother says 'STANLEY YELNATS' on the front.

I set them on my cot,grab my bag,and leave. I start running the way Zero went.

I grab my flashlight and turn it on to see where I'm going,though. After some time of running,I come upon an old,overturned boat.

I go to it and see legs.

"Zero?"I ask.

"Zero?"I ask again after the legs don't move.

The legs move and Zero's head comes out from under the boat.

"Angel?"He asks in a hoarse voice.

"Hey!"I say getting down to his level and hugging him.

Zero pulls away and goes back under the boat.

I follow him to see a little hideout.

"Nice."I say.

"Do you have any water?"Zero asks pointing to my canteen.

"Yeah."I say handing him mine.

He drinks some of it before giving it back to me.

"Thanks."He says.

"Welcome."I say.

"Why are you out here?"He asks me.

"I ran away from camp so I could find you."I say before I yawn.

"How about we go to sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow?"I suggests.

"Okay."He says laying down.

Within a few minutes,we're fast asleep.

* * *

Review for more!


End file.
